Eridor
by Wobbleffet
Summary: Eragon finds the other egg as he attempts to escape galbatorix's clutches, but it disappears again. After Eldest. About the girl who finds the egg. Rated T just in case most likely for future violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, here's my attempt at an Eragon fanfiction. Its probably not that great, but bear with me and review! Also, if there are any typos, its because at this moment it is really hot and so I can't type as well as I normally can. **

_Prologue_

_Eragon was running through the corridor, trying to find a way to escape. He saw a door to his right and attempted to get in. It was locked. _I don't have time to look for another one,_ he thought, as he reached into his mind to access his magic. With a few short words he opened the door, and threw himself in the room._

_As he heard his pursuers run past, he looked around him, and then gasped in astonishment. There it was, a brilliant shade of violet_, _the other egg_.

_Knowing that this was his only chance, as the guards might not ever be this distracted again, he began to speak the words that would send the egg to Ellesmera. Before he could finish, however, the guards burst in. When their arrows hit Eragon, he unwillingly let out a gasp of pain, right in the middle of his spell. The egg disappeared, and no one knew where it went. _

**A/N: Here it is! Kinda short, but its just the prologue, and I'll try to update quickly! Review!**


	2. 1: Addy

**A/N: okay, sorry about the really short prologue, and about the really cliche way that Eragon found and lost the egg. I had to make it happen somehow. Anyway, though you may hate my guts for how horrible this may be, once you read it, review!**

Chapter 1: Addy

Addy drew her bow, and in one deft movement had struck down the buck she had been tracking. She ran over and tried her best to ease its pain, she always felt bad for having to kill animals, but it was the only way the townspeople to survive. As the pain went away, she knew that the buck had died. Addy whispered a quick thanks and packed the meat in her sack.

Addy deposited the meat in as many houses as possible. _I'll get the rest tomorrow night._

She had to be careful, the soldiers who were "guarding" the town were not happy with "Spine's Ghost." That's what they called her, at least. She really thought it was a stupid name. Couldn't people think of a more creative name for her? Once she got to her house, she hid her bow, mask, and cloak under her bed and went to sleep. . . .

Addy woke up as soon as the sun hit her window. She went downstairs and got out some bread and butter, and then some ale to wash it down. Eventually her father and older cousin ambled in, and sat down to have some breakfast.

"Addy, why don't you go into town today? We need some eggs from the market, and you could stay and talk your friend Jenny." Addy knew her father was hoping she would make some other new friends, but she knew it wouldn't work. The other people who lived in her town hadn't liked her mother, because she wasn't from that part of Alagaesia. When Addy was born, that suspision jumped right to her. When it came to the kids her age, some had picked up on their parents' discomfort, and some just thought she was weird. Her eyes were a brilliant green, and she was rather beautiful, and a lot of people were jealous of that. Only Jenny was open minded enough to see what a great person Addy was, and for that Addy was grateful.

Addy decided to humor her father. "Of course, I'll be home in time to cook supper."

"Okay, be safe, and please don't cause anymore trouble with the soldiers."

"I won't," Addy said, before running down the road to go see her friend.

**A/N: There it is, rather boring, but I'm just setting the story up. I'll only do that for one more chapter, at the most. Bear with me. A thank you goes to Alligator 24, who was the first to review my story. **


	3. 2: The Ghost

**A/N: Okay, I am really sorry about how short the last chapter was. I didn't realize it for a while after I posted it. Future chapters will be longer, I promise. Unless it's impossible, or detrimental to the story, I will try to make chapters at least 1000 words each. Once again, thank you Alligator24, at least someone actually bothers to review (hint hint) I once read a fanfic that had over 1000 reviews, and there were only twenty-three chapters!**

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimer in the past to chapters, so here it is: I don't own anything written by Christopher Paolini. I just own Addy. **

Chapter 2: The Ghost

"The Spine's Ghost came again last night," Jenny said as she and Addy walked through the market. "Really?" Addy replied, smiling inwardly as she imagined what her best friend's reaction would be if she knew who the "Spine's Ghost" really was.

"Yes, he'll probably leave something at your house tomorrow night."

"Didn't you ever wonder if this 'Spine's Ghost' happened to be a girl?" There was a hint of mockery in the way Addy said "Spine's Ghost," and Jenny heard it.

"You know, if it weren't for the Spine's Ghost we'd all have starved, you talk of him like you aren't grateful!"

_If only you knew, _she thought. What she said was, "Of course I appreciate what he _or she_ does, but still, I think that people could have figured out a better name. They worship this person like they are a god!"

Jenny glared at her, but kept silent as they passed by a patrolling soldier. Without warning, the soldier grabbed Addy's arm. "Well hello, there." His breath smelled strongly of beer.

Addy paled. "Please let go of me," she managed to squeak out. She knew she had no chance of defending herself; the soldier was far bigger and stronger than her fifteen-year-old frame.

Jenny, frightened, stood there, not sure of what to do.

"How's about a kiss?" The drunken man slurred his words, and Addy struggled to get free. "Hey, stop that!" The soldier yanked her closer to her. "You'd do well to obey me!"

"Please, sir, I, I need to bring these eggs home to my father," There was a shout; someone was calling the soldier. He reluctantly let her go, and the two girls walked down the street as fast as they could.

Once out of earshot, Addy stopped. "I hate them! I hate them so much!"

"Addy, be quiet," Jenny looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You could get arrested for saying something like that!"

Knowing she was right, Addy said goodbye and began the trek home, eager to be in the company of her father and cousin.

While the family was eating dinner, the subject of the Spine's Ghost came up.

"The Spine's Ghost should be leaving food tonight," Peter, Addy's cousin said.

"I think that people are growing to dependant on the Spine's Ghost. What if something happened to them?" Addy said, knowing it was true. She always worried that a lot of people wouldn't survive if something happened to her.

"I don't trust him. We know nothing about this person. I'm surprised that everyone thinks so highly of him."

"I trust this person," Addy told her cousin, "The problem I have with him or her is that, of course, people are too dependant, and also people worship whoever it is. Most likely it's just a person who wants to help, but can't without a disguise because of the damned soldiers."

"Well, I am going to wait up tonight and confront this person. I want to at least talk to him. Maybe then I'll be able to trust him more."

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

Addy was in the Spine, reflecting on her position. She knew that without her, many people wouldn't survive, but it was hard. Because of the soldiers taking all of the food the townspeople had, and the lack of game outside of the Spine, food was scarce. If she stopped, or was hurt, then many people would suffer. She knew that if she continued, trouble was inevitable. Either the soldiers would get so fed up they sent for help from the Empire, or the people would become too dependant, and it would get to the point where she wouldn't be able to keep up with the rising demand as people stopped bothering to get their own food. All she could manage was enough to help out when times were rough, or to give a boost to those who never had enough.

As she came to a clearing, a bizarre sight greeted her. It looked as if an explosion had taken place a few days before. Right in the center of all the damaged wildlife was the most beautiful stone she had ever seen. It was perfectly smooth, and a brilliant shade of violet. When she picked it up, it was strangely light for something that size. Unsure of what to do with it, she decided to put it in her pack, and decide later.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

She was about to go back inside her house later that night when she realized she had forgotten all about her cousin. He was like a brother to her, but she still didn't want to reveal her secret.

She hoped that he wouldn't notice her if she slipped around to the back of the house, and then left the bit of meat she saved for her family into the window, and then climb up a tree to get into her bedroom. As she turned around from the window she put the meat in through, she was surprised to be face to face with Peter.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

Peter had expected the Spine's Ghost to go around to the back window after realizing he was there, so he decided to wait for a few minutes and then confront him. What he saw was not what he expected. He had imagined a burly, big man, who actually appeared to be a great hunter. Instead, he saw a tall, slender figure, and though the bow looked very able, he could tell it was homemade. What really surprised him was that the person looked almost frightened, and was startled when he saw Peter.

"What do you want?" It almost sounded to Peter that whoever was behind the mask was trying to deepen their voice, and he had no idea why.

"I had some questions" was the reply.

"I'm sorry, but I really am pressed for time, but maybe next time we can talk." He tried to push past Peter, but Peter grabbed his cloak and held him there.

"Please let me go." The Ghost looked really uncomfortable.

"Why are you so eager to get away from me? What are you hiding?"

"Well, my identity is one thing."

"Why is that? What is it you are so scared of?" Peter was starting to get angry. How could people expect to trust this man, when they knew nothing about him?

"For one, no one would really believe who I am anyway, and for another, if the soldiers knew who I am, I would be arrested, and people would starve because they have become too dependant on the food I provide. Not to mention the fact that I have a family, who the soldiers might decide to use as an outlet for their anger at me. Yeah, I can think of plenty of reasons." Now it was the Ghost's turn to be angry.

Then the Ghost pushed past Peter, who was getting more perplexed by the second. He stood there for a few minutes, reflecting on what he just heard, before going inside. As he walked past Addy's room, he heard movement.

"Addy?" he knocked on the door. He heard a thud, and then silence.

"Come in," was his reply.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I. . . heard a noise outside, and it woke me up. Did you go out to look for the Spine's Ghost?"

"Yeah, I saw him. He wasn't exactly what I imagined." Was that almost amusement he saw on his cousin's face?

"Oh, that's nice." Addy sounded really exhausted.

"Well, goodnight, then," Peter said, knowing she wanted to sleep.

"Goodnight."

And Peter went to bed, to ponder what had happened that night.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\/

**A/N: So there it is. A little less boring, and a lot longer. 1420 words, to be exact! Also, my friend thinks that Addy is a little to Mary Sue. Tell me what you think, as well as suggestions for giving her some flaws. Review!**


	4. 3: It Squeaks!

**A/N: Okay, I don't really have anything to say, so, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the works by Christopher Paolini. . . .**

Chapter 3: It Squeaks!

Addy woke up, and then reflected on the night's events. She looked at the stone she found. Something told her that it was the source of the explosion that caused all the damage in the room. She had decided that for now, she would keep it a secret, it would just raise questions as to where she found it, and she didn't want to lie to anyone.

She went downstairs to prepare breakfast. When she got down, she was startled to see that Peter was already up.

"You woke up early."

"I was thinking about the Spine's Ghost."

"Do you find this person trustworthy?"

"I don't know what to think. He was very eager to get away from me, and he looked almost uncomfortable." As Peter said this, he noticed that a strange look had passed across Addy's face.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

After everyone had eaten, Addy decided to go for a walk. She roamed the field around her house, and then decided to explore the Spine, and see what it was like in daylight. She brought her stone, wanting a chance to examine it properly.

"Addy! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I was going to go for a walk."

"In the _Spine?_ Are you crazy? It's too dangerous!"

"Of course not! All that dwell in this part of the Spine are a few deer, some rodents, and birds. It's not dangerous at all!" Even before the words were out of her mouth, Addy regretted them instantly.

"How would you know that?" Peter asked, growing suspicious.

"Well, I just figured. It looked like the forest in back of the house, so I figured it had the same animals," Addy invented, cursing herself for not thinking before she spoke.

"Yeah, get out of here. Go see Jenny or something."

Addy ran off, glad that in his surprise and suspicion he hadn't noticed the big stone she was hiding behind her back.

She was almost back at the house when she heard a loud squeak. She realized that it came from the stone, and, after looking around to make sure no one saw, she ran into the now empty house. By the time she made it into her room, several cracks had appeared on the stone, and the stone was squeaking and shaking so violently Addy was afraid someone would hear and come investigate.

Then, the stone went silent. With a resounding crack, the hard violet broke, revealing that the stone was hollow. Inside was . . .

"A dragon!" Addy shouted, then clamped a hand over her mouth. She was in awe of the little creature, with scales so deeply violet she could stare at them for hours. Hesitantly, she reached out with her right hand to pet the dragon's head. A wave of cold spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body, and she lay there, curled up, until she could finally move again. Once she could, she studied the dragon intently. Her palm itched, and she looked at it, finding a silver oval on it.

Tentatively, she reached out to touch the dragon again, bracing herself this time. Instead of what she expected, however, there was just a light tingling. Strangely, she felt like something was brushing against her mind. She looked at the dragon quizzically, and it looked right back at her and tilted its head. It looked around, obviously wanting food.

When Addy returned to the room with a small chunk of meat, she found that the dragon had curled up on her pillow. It hungrily snatched up the pieces of the meat she cut up for it, and then curled up and went to sleep.

(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)0(0)

The next few days passed uneventfully, and the dragon grew to about as tall as Addy's knee. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide it. She discovered that, through images and emotions, she could communicate with her dragon with her mind. She finally constructed a shelter for it near where she found the egg. The dragon knew to stay out of sight of the other humans. She got more and more cautious as the soldiers told tales of the dragon egg that had disappeared from Galbatorix's castle.

Addy continued to hunt for the townspeople, but in smaller amounts, so that there wouldn't be as great a shock to them if something happened. Instead, she started to introduce animals into the forests that didn't reside in the Spine. Many were reluctant, but she found that she could (on a much smaller scale) convince the animals to populate places where people would be willing to hunt.

One night, she came home from hunting and was about to make her way into the house, when she saw Peter.

He looked beside himself with worry.

She tried to sneak back into the house, around on the other side, but Peter looked up.

"You! You need to help! My little cousin is missing, and I'm afraid she might have gotten into trouble!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do anything!"

"Addy?" Peter was incredulous.

Addy cursed herself. She forgot to deepen her voice. Why couldn't she ever think things through? Reluctantly, she removed her mask.

"Please don't tell my father," she asked.

"You're the Spine's Ghost?!"

"I really wish you would stop using that name. It really is ridiculous."

"Do you have any idea what danger you've put yourself in? You, a girl, hunting in the Spine of all places! I cannot allow you to do this any more!"

"Because you could stop me? If I don't do this, people will starve!"

"I need time to think. Go to bed."

"I will not take orders from you! You are only two years older than I, and you had better not tell my father, either!"

Addy stormed to her bedroom, livid. It wasn't until her dragon calmed her down that she could fall asleep. . . .

**A/N: Okay, there! Chapter 3! Review please; I need inspiration to make it better! **


	5. 4: Conflict

**A/N: I am really sorry about how rushed the last chapter. I was almost finished so I want to keep going despite the fact that it was about one in the morning, and I had been distracted for a lot of it while watching Bleach. I couldn't even remember half of the things I wrote; I had to reread the entire story. A little more action in this one, please review!**

**Disclaimer: In my profile from now on. **

Chapter 4: Conflict

It was hours before Peter could get some sleep. He couldn't decide what to do. A part of him knew Addy was right. The other part of him didn't want to see her get hurt.

Smiling grimly, he realized that it all fit together. The fact that Addy refused to believe that the Ghost was a he, the fact that she was so familiar with the Spine. If he thought about it, it wasn't totally unbelievable.

He realized that he knew he was going to keep quiet and let Addy continue hunting in the Spine, because even if he didn't, his cousin wouldn't let him stop her. It would just save arguments.

With that thought, Peter fell asleep. _I'll talk to her tomorrow. _

The next day, Addy talked to Peter. Though she would rather no one knew, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to. She told Peter about her project. He was happy to know that she had a plan in case she did get hurt, or have to stop. She didn't tell Peter about her dragon, though. That would be way too much for him to digest in one day. She found a pair of gloves, and wore them, glad that no one said anything about them.

The next month passed uneventfully, and her dragon grew even bigger. Addy came to realize that the dragon was not just some animal; it was just as perceptive and thoughtful (if not more) as any human. Eventually, the dragon began to talk to her using its mind, and she discovered that it was a he.

When trying to find a name, Addy experienced difficulty. She didn't know what sort of names dragons had. Her mother had told her stories of dragons when she was little, but she had very few memories of those, or even of her mother at all, for that matter. Every day she racked her brain for names, until one day she remembered.

_Eridor! _She practically shouted at the dragon one day, when she was watching him fly.

The dragon landed gracefully next her, and looked right into her eyes. _Yes, I like that._

_Well, it's settled then. Eridor you are!_

At that, the newly named Eridor looked up, troubled. _Something's wrong! I can smell your cousin. He's coming way! _Eridor flew off, and a few moments later, Peter appeared.

"Where were you? The soldiers have ordered that everyone be outside in the middle of town. Those who disobey are to be arrested! We need to hurry."

The two hurried down the road to the middle of town, and were shocked to see a red dragon, and a man dressed in fine clothes. All of the townspeople were giving the menacing dragon a wide berth.

"I am Murtagh, and I am here on the king's orders! A dragon egg has gone missing, and it has been decreed that every town in Algaesia be searched. We will be looking for the egg, but in the case that the egg may have hatched, we will also be looking for a rider. Every resident of this down is to show the palm of their right hand, or lose their right arm!"

With this, a murmur rippled through the people, both nervous and excited at the same time.

Addy racked her brain, trying to find a solution. She knew that if the Empire found out about her, she could be used as a tool by them, most likely for evil. If she refused to help, they would kill her or her family, just to make her cooperate. _Eridor! _

_What? Are you in trouble?_

_Not yet, but they are looking for you, and your rider, and they are ordering everyone to show their hands. Obviously that mark on my palm symbolizes the fact that I'm a rider. What do I do? _

_Try to slip out. If the punishment for not being there is severe enough, than your father and cousin won't say anything if they notice. _

_But what about the townspeople? Surely they will notice, too. _

_Maybe, but it's our only chance. I'll wait at the edge of the forest. _

_Okay. . . ._

As discretely as possible, Addy tried to slip away. She almost made it to the end of the road and was almost out of sight, when. . . .

"Addy, _where are you going?_"

Addy turned to see her best friend looking at her with a frightened expression on her face.

"Addy, do you want to lose your arm? This man looks ruthless!"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I decided I should go home."

"At a time like this! Hurry, we need to get back!"

They had drawn the attention of the others, so reluctantly Addy turned to go back. The sinking feeling in her stomach grew with every step she took.

Addy's father was surprised to hear that there might be a new rider. The search didn't scare him, though. What did worry him was his daughter, Addy. She was extremely pale, and jumped every time someone came over to talk to them. They were waiting for their turn to get their hands tested. There was a long line, and the rider was testing to make sure there was no dye or magic used to conceal any marks. He remembered stories from his wife that riders had silver marks on their palm, which they usually used to channel their magic.

"Addy, are you all right?" He asked his daughter, concerned for her health.

"I'm not feeling very well. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to take you up to the front of the line? I'm sure they'll test you immediately once I tell them you aren't feeling well. Then you can go home and lay down."

At this, Addy paled even more, if it was even possible.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm sure other people are eager to get to their business, it wouldn't be fair to them."

Now, Addy looked almost scared. She was wringing her hands, in the gloves she had been wearing all the time for a while now. Then it clicked. He remembered how, a while ago, he heard the noises of an animal in her room, which he had decided to ignore. He also remembered how his daughter disappeared into the forest for hours on end. He knew that Addy would be treated horribly, maybe even tortured, or killed if the Empire found out about her. There was only one thing left he could do for her, as a father.

He ran over to the rider. "Wait, save these people the trouble. I am the rider you are looking for." he hoped that his story would be believable. He heard the gasp of surprise and pain from his daughter.

Addy watched in horror as Murtagh sneered down at her father.

"All right, show me your palm!"

Addy saw her father offer his hand, and after Murtagh whispered a few words over it, his sneer became bigger.

"I think you're lying. Who are you protecting?"

_Eridor!_ Addy cried, thinking only of saving her father.

_Addy, I know he's in danger, but if you get caught it won't save him. We both know that! _

_We've got to try!_

_Fine, but if anything happens to you, I'm flying you out of there!_

No one noticed as Addy ran over to Eridor's hiding place, and clambered onto his back.

_We need to fly right over there! Do you think you can carry me?_

_I'm going to have to. Take heed of the scales, it could hurt your legs. _

People screamed in horror as Eridor landed with Addy on his back. If Addy hadn't been so scared, she would have enjoyed the flight.

"Father, no!"

Strangely, Addy felt and unfamiliar presence in her mind. She had no idea what was going on, until Murtagh smiled.

"So this is the so called 'Ghost' that has been terrorizing the soldiers these past two years?"

With that the crowd went silent, and stared at the girl who had kept them alive for so long.

"Please let my father go." Was that sympathy she saw in Murtagh's face?

"I'm sorry, but he has disobeyed orders, and impersonated a rider. I will have to keep him."

Addy knew it was just for leverage over her.

_Addy, we have to go, I think that this rider is somehow accessing your thoughts. I can block him for a while, but I'm not very strong. They want to take advantage of you. _

Addy knew it was true, but she couldn't just let them take her father.

"If you come quietly with us, then maybe we'll let your father go."

"No!" Addy's father yelled. He tried to get away from the soldiers holding him, and the one thrust his dagger out in reflex.

Addy watched in horror as her father fell, the dagger still in his heart. Eridor roared as she yelled "I will never join you!"

Murtagh came over to her, but she pulled a sword from one of the unsuspecting and still bewildered soldiers, and lunged at Murtagh. She left him with a deep gash in his side. He would live, but would be slowed down long enough for her to escape. She jumped back on Eridor, and they flew off into the woods.

**A/N: There it is: the longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think!** **Also, thank you reviewers Adi Sagestar and Alligator24. **


	6. 5: Du Weldenvarden

**A/N: Okay, finally an update! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been experiencing extreme writer's block. Thank you reviewers Adi Sagestar, JJ The Jumbo Jet, and Alligator24. A huge thank you to my beta Uniasus! **

Chapter 5: Du Weldenvarden

Peter watched in shock and agony as his uncle, who was like a father, fell, close to death. As he ran to him, his cousin howled in rage and flew off after taking a small chunk out of Murtagh. He rushed to his uncle's side, but he wasn't breathing.

"No!" Peter tried frantically to revive his uncle, but it was too late. He turned to the soldier who had done it, but it was Murtagh who got there first, drawing his sword.

"You fool! She won't ever willingly join us now!" Without another word, Murtagh had swept the soldier's head off. He then turned to Peter, and called to some of the soldiers.

"Seize him! We'll see if the girl won't help our cause if she knows that we have him!"

The soldiers grabbed Peter, who didn't even attempt to escape. He was ashamed with himself for not fighting back, but he had lost the man who was his father for so long, and his little cousin who he should have been protecting was gone, most likely to be killed in the wilderness, if Murtagh didn't get to her first.

Addy flew with Eridor for the next day and a half without stopping. They went north, hoping that Murtagh would expect them to fly immediately south, to where the Varden were rumored to be. That was what they planned to do, eventually, but the two wanted to avoid another meeting with the Empire. Reluctantly they both stopped, in desperate need of food and sleep.

Addy built a fire, waiting for Eridor to return from hunting. She thought about what they would do next. She figured they should head north for another day, and then circle east for a few days, so that they could avoid cities as they went south to find either the Varden or Surda, depending on what they happened to come across first. She was still thinking of all the details when Eridor returned, with a buck large enough to feed the two of them. Addy immediately began to tell Eridor of her new plans.

_Now that we're out of the Spine, I think that I should hike through the forest for another day with you following, and then we'll start to head east. _

Eridor snorted uncomfortably. _I would much rather we both flew. We'd reach our destination far quicker, and I am really concerned for your safety. _

_You know we can't fly. At least not yet. You still are really young, and we both need as much energy as possible in case we are found. The fact that you still haven't really grown very big also means that we would fly at the same pace as if we stuck to my plan, anyway. Besides, my legs are sore from your scales. I won't be able to do very much flying unless we create a saddle of some sort. _

_Fine, but any hint of danger and we are flying the rest of the way. _

_All right, then. It's only until you get bigger, and then maybe we can try it again. _

Eridor and Addy talked as they ate, and Addy curled up against Eridor, his body heat keeping her warm.

The next day, Addy constructed a very crude bow and made a few makeshift arrows before banking the fire and setting out. She still had the sword she had taken from the soldier, but it was awkward and unfamiliar, and she wanted to be able to defend herself. She told herself that one of the first things she would do when she got out of Algaesia and was in the company of people she could trust would be to learn how fight with a sword. She doubted that she had any chance of being an effective fighter against the Empire if she couldn't use one. She self-consciously balanced the sword in her hand to test the feel of the sword in her hand. She swung it around her head a few times, and made a rough scabbard for it out of deer hide before tucking it into her belt.

The day went by pretty uneventfully, and she thought that she had covered a good amount of ground by the time it was the end of the day. She met with Eridor and after a quick dinner, they went to sleep.

Addy headed east now, feeling less wary, as there was less of a chance she was being followed now. If the Empire knew where she was, surely they would have been captured by now. Eridor was more relaxed as well. The duo occupied themselves by talking about anything that came to mind. Things went like this for a little over a day, until Addy noticed that the scenery had changed. The forest was denser, and the animals seemed very relaxed. Addy knew that they were probably used to living without fear of being hunted by humans. Something about this forest seemed unsettling

Addy and Eridor settled down for the night. After eating, they decided to figure out the details of the part of the plan.

_I can't wait until we can get out of this forest. It makes me really uneasy. _Apparently Eridor was having the same thoughts about the forest as Addy.

_I feel uneasy, too. It feels like we aren't the only habitants of this forest, but I have no idea what other people might be inhabiting this place. The animals act as if there is no one to hunt them; they weren't scared even though I was only a few yards away. The sooner we leave here the better. _With that last sentence, Addy curled up next to Eridor, and drifted off into sleep. . .

Rae was just beginning to fall asleep when she was jerked awake. Someone had struck down a buck with an arrow, and she fought off tears as she felt it slowly die. She knew this must mean that a human was in Du Weldenvarden. She got up and decided that she would try and figure out who it was that was in the forest, and why.

Rae preferred solitude, which is why she would take many week-long trips out of Ellesmera and train herself in the forest, all by herself. She had been in the western edge of Du Weldenvarden when she was woken up by the pain of the killed buck. As she made her way to where she thought the buck might of been killed, she tried to imagine why a human would have willingly traveled into Du Weldenvarden. It was easy to get lost, and very hard to maneuver, which was why it was such a perfect place to hide Ellesmera and the other towns inhabited by the elves.

Rae came to a clearing, and was amazed by what she saw. There was a violet dragon curled up next to the remains of a small fire, and next to it was a girl who looked very familiar. The girl looked like a human, but then there were qualities about her that Rae immediately recognized as elvish.

Rae assumed that this girl was the dragon's rider, and that this dragon had been the third egg, rumored to have been missing. She didn't yet know if she could trust this girl, who looked to be about fifteen, so she decided to wait and see what business this rider had in Du Weldenvarden.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I was sad when I wrote this because three of my favorite tv shows were canceled in one night, and I look forward to these every week. I make plans around these shows! You can blame my possible sucky writing on this then, and write angry letters to adult swim!**


End file.
